1. Field of the invention
This application is related to an apparatus for dispensing liquid or solid matter into the ground. More specifically, this invention provides an apparatus and method for dispensing liquid or solid matter into a hole in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,744 to Molinare is directed to a fertilizer applicator that penetrates the ground, and then a valve may be opened to allow the discharge of a quantity of fertilizer below the surface of the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,647 to Krarup also illustrates a fertilizer applicator wherein same penetrates the ground to allow the quantity of fertilizer to be discharged below the ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,598 by Smith further discloses a means for introducing fertilizer below ground level by penetrating the surface of ground with the pointed end thereof, and then operating a valve to allow discharge of the material into the soil.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,678 to Fish Jr. teaches a fertilizer to penetrate the ground and may have a valve operated to discharge fertilizer into the hole. None of the foregoing patents teach or suggest the particular apparatus and method of this invention.